saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pootis Man
One More Thing Forgot to mention if you leave a message without your username in NK or that your not logged in or that you don't have an account I will delete it unless I see fit. When making a title add 2 ='s on either side of the title to make it big. After 9 years in development, hopefully it was worth the weight. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MILKOR MGL-140 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (talk) 00:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Yus Actually this user created it, I just added onto it :P Some stuff goes for a long time without being created, lol. Being Wiki's are all volunteer-based, things can be really random/odd. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Umm, why do all the weapons have the Power Up tag attached? I know they have the stats for if they had the Extra power damage and whatnot, but isn't that a little excessive? Pootis Man (talk) 22:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Lolwut? Can you elaborate please? Sorry; I'm bit confused by what you mean. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) You know the Premium Upgrade, Extra damage or the Mobile version, pre purchase extra damage? Well, all of the weapons have the tag for that type of stuff, is it really necessary? Its not a big deal, so just leave it. nvm :P Pootis Man (talk) 20:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah I see. I think it was added because it varies from weapon to weapon (and since it's not a universal number, it can be argued as important).—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Armor For Categories, I guess Armor and Helmet/Gloves/Boots/Vest/Pants (depending on the piece in question of course). I've had that problem too before lol. For Snip, I'm not sure, I've never used it. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC)' Thanks Pootis Man (talk) 17:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Its never being fixed I think ;-; Pootis Man (talk) 22:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) If you mean your computer, it sounds like it doesn't like you. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling SS7S about the vandal but I blocked it already... so I don't know how often SS7S is online, but I'm there most of the time... so tell both of us if you can. It's fine that u tell him first because I found the vandal alone, but just to make the job easier. Thanks! Sbin2 (talk) 19:03, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I'm late ._. Thanks though Sbin :D —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I forgot ...that I recently became an Admin and nobody cares... Happy Editing! Sbin2 (talk) 05:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Err... okay? Pootis Man (talk) 23:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Get of my lawn please. :P I had permission from super sayan 7 somebody or whatever his name is to add credit below the images of mine he is using. I would not reccomend interefering as things are kinda... unstable. :P Demogorgon22 (talk) 23:55, August 10, 2014 (UTC) My message was misinterpreted. Le scene is being resolved currently ~ Demogorgony seems like a lie at le moment. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 03:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) A lie? What is that supposed to mean? Demogorgon22 (talk) 15:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Dude, adding signatures to things is honestly bullshit. The others wikias that doo that look like shit and you can't read anything underneath all the signatures. But whatever, the wikia isn't that important when many stats are in game. Pootis Man (talk) 17:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) How did you get the idea of signatures? People spend hours at a time on this wiki and never put signatures, Extracting is like nowhere near the work of that, imo Pootis Man (talk) 17:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Normal work doesn't come from SAS4's Editor Server and get your account banned for a while while you explain things to the admins. Demogorgon22 (talk) 12:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Then talk to the admins before. You put your pictures on a wikia expecting no one to use them? That's so short-sighted that I can hardly comprehend it. What does it matter if it's normal work? It still doesn't take as much EFFORT, getting your account banned for a while while you explain things to the admins can be avoided easily. Adding signatures is never justifiable, and still bullcrap. Pootis Man (talk) 23:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) STOP THIS The image you uploaded on NK community was released in public domain AND under watch of the image's creators(NK). If you want to have credit, thank ASK NK FOR PERMISSION FOR PUTTING CREDITS Sbin2 (talk) 19:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Wrong guy :C Pootis Man (talk) 23:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) talking to him cause looked like this is the place where the argument is happening Sbin2 (talk) 23:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. But his only argument is the meager amount of work and the "Risks" that any old dummy can avoid by talking to admins before hand. Even if you're banned for a short while while you talk to the admins, which was your fault in the first place, and still think you "Deserve credit" insulting editors left and right and leave crappy looking signatures that make this wiki look like a piece of shit then GET OF WIKIA IF YOU THINK THE WAY IT SHOULD BE Pootis Man (talk) 23:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Blocked yeah, he's no good on this wiki and only making trouble, so I just bloked him Sbin2 (talk) 00:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) a week Sbin2 (talk) 05:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I saw it too I'm sbin2... lemme log out and log into sbin2 to block it GoldenApple NB (talk) 18:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) GoldenApple NB.. I should have guessed by the name XD y u alt actually have alts on ERRYTING Eh I guess it's his I.P. address. He's really odd... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) anyone I feel comfortable with that are actually ONLINE has chat moderator and rollback GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) K 8) 8) 8) I hope you feel more comfortable lol Pootis Man (talk) 23:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) that's just one of 3 permablocked accounts though. If you get detected by a bot, then your account is permablocked from ONLY SAS4 multiplayer(not including private match), but if you get spotted using undetectable hacks by NK devs, your IP gets blocked for 2 weeks and your account is permablocked GoldenApple NB (talk) 18:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The permablocked account are: GoldenApple_NB, GoldenApple-NB, sbin2. Now, I'm kinda lazy to make another account, so I'll make it if major edits in the wiki is neccesary GoldenApple NB (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I already like played through pretty much the game... maybe you can get me a account with some high lvl so I can try out new stuff GoldenApple NB (talk) 04:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC) my e-mail is: sbinsbin2@gmail.com sent ID and password and I WILL NOT change the password GoldenApple NB (talk) 00:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Comment bubble color Hai, you prolly have noticed your comment bubbles (the background of your comments on blogs/articles) are a dark gold color (if not, your computer and/or browser is shitty, please replace/terminate it). Well like, we need more customization, because now there's too much frikkin' gold on blogs/article comments. Could you pls select a color from here that you like, and let me know what the hex number is (for example, #CC9900)? Pls. Thnx. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 21:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) M'kay, I'll get it added~ Also the Wiki isn't really anyone's, since Wikias are generally community-run, with decisions usually being community-decided. If a user did own this particular Wikia though, it would be the Founder, Aqdevy, although he abandoned the Wiki like a week after he created it, lel. And yus, I'll change teh logo and tabber stuff back it looked retarded anyway. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you may also notice your name is colored too; do you want it as-is (I put it as red for now since you chose that for your comment bubbles), or would you like something different? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 12:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) New section added by pootis man for organization No problem, I had not realized that. Anyway I appreciate your honesty. LBoba Fett (talk) 16:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC)lBoba Fett Yeah, usually best guns are the "favourite" of all people xD But i can say i use all these guns i describe, so i know why are my favourites. LBoba Fett (talk) 16:37, September 28, 2014 (UTC)lBoba Fett I see u I see u Okay...? o_o Pootis Man (talk) 20:14, October 1, 2014 (UTC) 'RIP' eh Nah, I'll be back sometime. Assuming Staff doesn't lengthen my block or disable my account for all the trolling I'm still doing 06:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Need to rename page Hey Pootis Man! I'm trying to rename RIA Power Assist to Rubicon Power Assist because that's what it's called in-game, but it wouldn't let me and it told me to ask an admin, so here I am. Can you try to get it renamed? -SkyrunnerM35 =D (talk) 15:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) This guy vandalised the Hornet page. Forgotten Madness (talk) 10:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Any idea why I don't have an envelope in the top right corner of my screen to give me notifications from responses to my edits? I have this in every other wiki, just not here :/ Also just curious: What do you think of the font color for the infoboxes, particularly the red font color for gun infoboxes and the blue font color in the drop down menu in the search bar? I find them extraordinarily hard to see and I have to highlight them or squint really hard to make sense of what's there. Am I the only one with that problem? Blaisem (talk) 15:39, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Pootis Man. I was recently on the page of the trailblazer and I noticed something that bugged me. It described the trailblazer as semiautomatic. Revolvers of this sort are referred to as double action. Bein the gun nut I am, I figured I should ask before I fixed it. Should it be left that way for simplicity, or can I go ahead and fix that Ghostwolf18 ----